Walk of the Living Dead
by The Awsome Threesome
Summary: Personal affection is a luxury you can have only after all your enemies are eliminated. Until then,everyone you love is a hostage,sapping you courage and corrupting your judgment. Orson C.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer

Unfortunately, We don't own anything Harry Potter, but, if you will, leave us in our own fantasy world.

-Ashley

-Amber

-Sarah


	2. Darkness

Darkness,

That was the one thing Alexandra Glass had known for a long time. She lives it every day, every hour, this very minute in fact. Never has she been able to escape it fully. Much like other people, she guessed. Like most people would, she tried to shun it. Not excepting the fact of loneliness.

Not wanting to follow the path of darkness. Trying to find somebody still there with her, not willing to believe that she is alone.

Which is partly why she is, alone, in an alleyway. Rain was pattering down in the narrow walkway, obscuring almost all of her vision. She could bet that it would have, if she was still human.

She didn't exactly know why she was walking in the pouring rain, she just got up and started walking. Now she's in this alleyway in god-knows-where. She does, however, know that she probably looks like a half drowned cat.

If possible, the rain pounded harder. Thunder and lightning ran across the sky as if chasing each other. She almost missed the sound of a rock moving out of its place as if accidently kicked.

Almost.

She whipped around, eyes narrowed looking at an empty space where the rock came from. Alexandra sniffed the air trying to find something out of place. The scent of rain was to overcoming for her to smell anything. After a bit, her eyes finally came to rest on the rock. Of course, it didn't look like much. Just a small pebble, but something about it unnerved her.

She gracefully glided to the rock and picked it up. The cold water started to seep through her hands as she felt the rough stone on her granite like skin. She lifted it to her nose trying to smell something out of place.

Because she new, from years of existence, that something was indeed out of place.

Her eyes scanned the walls beside her. Still, she could see nothing. And it didn't help at all that the rain kept coming down as if from large buckets.

She slowly dropped the small rock, and turned around to look behind her. Of course nothing was there, but then again, she didn't really expect anything to be there.

She started to walk down the long alleyway, head facing the ground, staring at nothing. Her mind and senses, however, were in overdrive.

She could almost feel something behind her, in front of her, all around her. Alexandra's eyes started to dart, trying to find something, _something, _not right.

Without looking all the way over her shoulder, she turned her head a fraction of an inch to get a better view behind her.

She then saw something.

Not a _something, _a _man._

A very _unsettling _man.

Her eyes widened a fraction. The one of the not-so-comforting things about this man, was that he was just standing in the middle of the alleyway, right where she used to be, and staring at the wall to his left.

As if he was watching something.

The man was dressed in all black, and looked like he had very shallow skin.

Alexandra's breathe quickened as she decided to walk faster in the opposite way. Not too fast, of course, but fast enough for anybody to sense that she had a problem.

After going a few yards, nearing a fork in the alleyway, she decided to look back, just in case. Her thoughts started to catch up with her. So what if a man was there? Even if he is a bit creepy doesn't mean that somebody's out to get her. She silently scolded herself; she should know better.

She turned her whole body around to face the direction in which the man was standing.

This was a very big mistake.

The man was still standing in the same spot that he had been, except with one difference.

He was looking _straight at her._

Alexandra's eyes widened and backed up a few paces. His eyes were like black tunnels of nothingness, just staring straight to her.

She turned over to the right and started running down that part of the alleyway. Just as she got to the middle of the alleyway, suddenly, a person appeared in front of her.

_Appeared_ being the key word.

Alexandra didn't take the time to assess this person's features.

She whipped around and started to run in the opposite direction, vaguely thinking of one of those super horror movies that people watch for fun.

This was _not_ fun.

_Whoever made those movies should be fired, _she thought warily. After what seemed like years, she finally made it back to the fork in the alleyway.

_Another _person popped in front of her.

She spun around, trying to find the other direction in which she hadn't yet tried. Unfortunately she was surrounded.

By a _lot_ of people.

Alexandra could hear the people's quiet breathing. She stood waiting for someone to _do _or _say_ something.

The rain still poured all over them, except none of them looked exactly _wet._

Just as a huge roar of thunder filled the sky and a bright flash of light went off, something hit Alexandra in the chest.

_Hard_.

She went flying backwards, hitting the stones of the wall behind her. She found herself on her back, the rain already pouring down her face. Watching as another lightning bolt flashed through the sky.

Her last thought was wondering if it was possible for her kind to pass out.

**Thanks to the people who have read my story. I'd like to say that I know that a lot of things are really not explained, and yes, I did it on purpose. It adds to the plot. Also, this story is written solely by Ashley (a.k.a. Fred) Thanks again!**

**-Ashley**

**Ps. I will write another chapter soon.**


	3. Meeting

Hey Everyone! I'd like to give a heads up that EOT's are starting on Monday. (End of Trimester Tests) So I might be really swamped but I'll try to update. Now I'd like to present the next chapter.

Vampires, in fact, can get headaches.

Just not normal ones.

Alexandra's head was pounding really hard. She hadn't felt this bad since she was human. Her body felt a little weak, and she had a really bad taste in her mouth.

Suddenly, all of the events that happened came rushing back to her like slamming into a brick wall. Sadly, her head was still hurting so she decided it would be best to keep her eyes closed until it passed.

Alexandra internally scowled. She couldn't believe that she got 'abducted.' Heck, she couldn't believe that someone caught her while she was running.

She started to wonder how she passed out. If anything hit her head, the object would most likely break, not her.

Her head was starting to stop pounding so she decided it was now or never, slowly she opened her eyes.

The first thing she realized was that she was in a rather large room that could fit many people. Her eyes scanned the room to see if there were any humans in it but no one came into view.

The room itself was very fine. It looked as if very wealthy people lived here. The room had deep green curtains with a strange crest on them the floors had green rugs that she assumed were there to match the curtains. There were many chairs in the room, her eyes scanned past a mirror on the wall as well.

She saw her perfect reflection that every vampire had. Alexandra had deep red hair that was currently in a sloppy pony tail, full lips and dark amber eyes that usually would be liquid topaz.

She refrained from scowling at herself.

Her red shirt was currently matted up due to the rain and her jeans were positively soaked. Last but not least,

She was chained to her chair.

This was not one of her best days.

An unintentional snarl ripped deep from her throat. Saying she was mad would not cover the situation.

Alexandra tugged at her chains thinking they would just rip from her hands. Being a vampire, chains should be easy so break out of. At least they were just on her hands, not feet.

The chains didn't even get a crack in them.

She pulled on the chains harder, trying to get them to break. After another try, she glared at the chains as if it was their fault that she was stuck here.

Being a vampire, she came to the conclusion to try to use her teeth.

She leaned down and got the chains in a secure hold between her teeth. At the same time, she bit down and pulled on the chains trying to make them break.

Needless to say, it didn't work.

A series of growls ripped from her chest. Never had she met anything other than another vampire hold her down like these chains did.

Finally seeing it was a lost cause, she slumped down in her chair with a very bad temper.

_And so the animal is tamed _she thought warily. With nothing left to do, Alexandra glared at the chains again.

Suddenly, she heard a commotion outside the door. She looked up to see if anyone was going to come in. The scent of humans started to fill the air. Alexandra narrowed her eyes at the door.

With a great bang the door flew open. She could feel the hesitation outside the door but finally people started to file in.

Her eyes widened when she saw the first man.

He looked like he had been in many, bloody fights. His face was scarred and his graying hair came down to his shoulders. In his left eye socket their looked to be a fake eye that was whizzing around in there. He was slightly hunched and had a fake right leg.

_Pleasant looking man_ Alexandra thought with a slight twitch of her lips.

More and more people started to come in the room. She was right with her assumptions, this room could certainly fit a lot of people.

About four people with bright, almost orange hair walked in the room. A short looking man who looked way to exited for his own good. There was a man wearing all black with black hair that almost obscured his face.

Alexandra particularly narrowed her eyes on that one.

A young girl with pink hair came walking in but tripped right when she got through the door. She flushed a deep red.

Alexandra could smell the blood from where she was 'sitting'

….but, she allowed herself an internal grin.

A booming laughter followed the young girl and two men that looked like they were in their thirties (though one was already graying) came in and helped the girl up shaking their heads.

Once the girl got up she looked around the her eyes seemed to rest on Alexandra and gave her a cherry wave.

Alexandra just glared back. After all, she was _chained_ to a chair. And that give anybody a right to glare.

Some people shot warning looks at the girl but she just waved them off. More and more people came filling in until the room was absolutely full.

When the last person came in the door shut and Alexandra scanned the room. Many people were shifting in their seats looking uneasy. Especially a red headed plump woman who's eyes kept darting towards the door, Alexandra, and back.

Everyone seemed to be waiting for someone to show up.

_Possibly the leader of the operation_ Alexandra thought with an internal snort.

Many people's eyes came to rest on her and she just scowled. Then, the pink haired girl got up and walked over to Alexandra with a cheerful grin.

Many people stopped and stared, some of their eyes widened at her and started shaking their heads in violent motions.

Alexandra would have laughed if the situation was not as serious.

She heard someone hiss the word "Tonks!" but the girl ignored it.

Finally the pink haired girl reached her and did the last thing that Alexandra expected her to do.

The woman stuck her hand out in the area where Alexandra's hand was chained up and said in a cheery voice:

"Hi! I'm Nymphadora Tonks, but just call me Tonks!" she said with a grin on her face.

Alexandra stared.

She assumed that thirty seconds had gone by but that didn't waver Tonks, her hand was still out and she was grinning. Everyone except possibly herself and Tonks was holding their breath staring at them wide eyed. The man that had the faulty leg looked ready to spring into action at the sign of trouble. His bad eye was looking straight at them.

These people obviously knew that she was a vampire.

She turned her attention back to Tonks and slowly moved her hand as far as it would go until her ice could hand connected with Tonks' warm one.

Tonks' eyes widened at the coldness of her skin. Alexandra smirked and said in her high musical voice that seemed to carry out through the room it was so silent.

"Alexandra Glass, call me Alex." She stated, still smirking.

Tonks was in full grinning mode and looked like she had won the lottery. Her eyes flicked down to her hand that Alex was still holding and back again.

Alex let go of Tonks' hand and Tonks took a step back. People around her were still sharing uneasy glances at each other.

Tonks turned around to the two men who helped her up and waggled her eyebrows at them. They gave her warning looks while their eyes flickered to Alex and back.

Tonks started to pull a chair up right by Alexandra's and sat down in it. She still had a cheery grin on her face. Alexandra just watched her.

A snarky voice filled the room with lovely sarcasm

"I didn't know it was possible for you, Tonks, to be friends with any more Half-breeds but I suppose that you could pull it off."

On the word 'half-breed' Alex's head snapped up and her eyes narrowed at the man in black with pale skin and black hair. He looked very unpleasant and had a rather large nose.

But Alexandra felt impelled to comment.

"Well, aren't you just a little ray of sunshine." She said with equal sarcasm

The man sneered at her and said:

"This is coming from the vampire?"

Many people were glaring at the man. Some were even shaking their heads. The fake smile that Alex had worn was completely off her face now. Her assumptions were correct, they did know.

"Wow, the way you say things, people might think you have a problem with vampires." Alexandra said in a quiet voice staring at him.

The man inherited a smirk on his face.

"Pardon me, I just don't like being within a mile of bloodsucking fiends." He said smoothly.

That was very insulting.

A unintentional snarl ripped from her throat. Many heads snapped over to her. She was clenching her fists and staring right at the man.

"Yes," She started "Bloodsuckers are undoubtedly known for _murder_."

The smirk was back

"Wonderful, after all, the first step to recovery is acceptance, but I do think your case is a lost one."

Alexandra let out another snarl and tried to jump out of her chair. Sadly, the chains restrained her. Instead, her feet were on her chair where she used to be sitting and she was in a low crouch on top of it.

Her teeth were bared at the man who just stared back. However many of the other people were moving around her, getting into positions to help if needed. Some of them had sticks out. She vaguely wondered why but she was to mad to dwell on it.

The chains were beginning to strain under the pull that she was putting them through.

Suddenly, the door opened a man walked through the door.

A very old man.

He had a long, silver beard and crinkled eyes. He took one sweeping look at the situation where Alex was still staring murderously, with teeth bared, on top of her chair at the man.

"Severus" the old man said sharply.

The man, 'Severus,' let out one last glare at Alexandra but sat back down in his chair. Alex was still on top of her chair with the chains holding her back.

She felt on arm on her shoulder and her head snapped around to look. She didn't even realize that the old man had moved but there he was, with a kind smile on his face.

"I apologize for Severus' rudeness," He started "but would you please humor me and sit down?"

Alexandra glared for a moment before slowly sliding back into her seat. Personally she was very surprised that the chains hadn't yet broke. The old man positively beamed at her.

"Fantastic! Now, I'm sure you have a lot of questions." He said.

Alex's face colored with disbelief, then started to speak.

"I'd like to know a few things actually." She started in a hard voice "For example, Who are you? Why did you feel the need to abduct me? How did I get here? And why, just for arguments sake, why am I chained up to a chair!" Her voice must had raised up two octaves, some people winced at the furious sound.

The old man looked at her seriously,

"Of course I will answer all of your questions but first, would you like some tea?" he asked holding up a cup with a twinkle in his eye. Other people were looking at the man as if he had gone insane.

Severus was about to open up his mouth to make a sarcastic comment, but the man shot him a look so he shut his mouth.

"….No thanks." Alex said. Her nose wrinkled up at the awful smell of it. The man nodded as if he assumed that was what she would say.

"Well to start, my name is Albus Dumbledore" he said clearly.

Alex resisted the urge to bang her head on the back of her chair.

She settled for glaring at 'Dumbledore.'


	4. Shock

Alex stared.

She had just been given three demonstrations, talked to God-Knows-how-many-hours, and just been told magic exists.

This was defiantly not her day.

In conclusion to all of this madness, there she sat, staring wide eyed at everyone in the room. Her eyes dept darting to them, Dumbledore, the window, and back.

Apparently, it's a 'her against them' right now.

She was still (unfortunately) chained up to the chair because the fake-eyed-man, (more commonly known as 'Mad Eye Moody' as she figured out) had thought it was a better 'safety precaution' in case Alex 'lost control' again.

It had been five minutes since he had ended his 'little' speech and Alex was still staring.

Vampires are not known to be tong tied.

She did not like the way they were all looking at her. They were giving her looks like she had a very unstable mind right now and needed either :

Some time to think this through

Or..

A cart that went directly to the loony bin.

That cheery woman, Tonks, was still grinning at her as if it was the best thing in the world that she was there with them now.

If anyone needs to go to the loony bin, it's her.

Alex found that she was starting to regain some of her speech. So she opened her mouth to make another inquiry,

No sound came out.

She shut her mouth, then after a minute or so she opened it again…

Then closed it.

She started to stare again.

Dumbledore started to look slightly concerned about her so he felt the need to say:

"I understand that this is a lot to take in right now but-" he started to say

Alex held her hand up to stop him. She closed her eyes for a second with her hand still up, then she opened them and said in her musical voice:

"Let me get these facts straight," she started with a hard voice "You all are wizards and witches who fought against an 'evil' wizard who now supposedly 'died' but you don't believe it. Now you felt the need to get more help 'just in case' he comes back. Finally, you decided to drag a vampire who could very well kill you into the situation so you have all of the 'extra help you need."

Dumbledore looked at her very seriously.

"We also think," he said gesturing around to everyone else "That it would be a marvelous learning experience to learn about a new person and her culture."

It was pretty obvious that some people didn't exactly think of this as a 'learning experience,' but Alexandra decided not to comment.

"How exactly would you want me to help." She said flatly.

Dumbledore looked at her for a second then admitted to her the marvelous conclusion that

"We haven't gotten that far yet."

"So, if you haven't figured that out yet, why am I here?" she said glaring at everyone.

A man with very dark skin and wearing mostly black looked up and said:

"It was a now or never situation."

"I see." Alex said

She thought over all of this for a minute or so. Then realized that she was still chained up. She started to scowl at Dumbledore.

"Would you mind taking these off?" she "politely" asked.

He seemed to remember that she was chained up to a chair. He took his 'wand' out then frowned.

"Yes?" Alex asked

He looked up and started to frown at her.

"I can't say I know much about you, but shouldn't you be able to break out of those chains?" he inquired.

Before Alex could say anything, Mad Eye spoke up

"I put an unbreakable charm on it, for our protection." He growled.

Alex glared at him. His bad eye hadn't wandered from her yet. She felt like she was a dog on a leash. It was not a good feeling.

Dumbledore 'hummed' for a second then with a lazy flick of his wand, the chains that seemed to have a little tint of blue in it, came off. Now they were just plain black. That, she guessed, was the 'charm' that Moody put on was now disabled, or whatever they called it.

Moody started to speak again.

" Do you think that this is a wise idea?" he felt the need to ask.

Dumbledore was about to say something but Alex spoke up before he could get a word out.

" Believe me," she said in a board tone " If I planned to attempt to kill any of you _right now _I would have done so already."

Moody looked at her very suspiciously, but Dumbledore nodded and took out a key.

Alex smiled showing all of her perfect white teeth. Some of the people in the room eye's widened.

"No need." She said.

Before anyone could protest, she bent down, grabbed the whole chain with her teeth, and pulled. There was a resulting _snap_ and the right side of her chains fell off. She could feel everyone's stared on her back but before anyone said anything, she leaned over to the other side and did the same.

When she was all 'free,' she got up and slip her chair in a fast motion over to the corner.

She realized she must have moved way to fast, because everyone was staring at her with wide eyes. Dumbledore spoke up.

" I suppose the speed comes with being a vampire." He said mildly.

Alex smiled a wicked smile.

"That wasn't even fast."

He gave her a small nod.

"Would you like to enlighten us about what else does come with being a vampire?"

The smile from Alex's face was now gone.

"Not particularly."She said.

"We told you all of the things that wizards do." The snide voice of Severus rang out through the room.

"No," she disagreed " You all chose to tell me, I didn't ask for any information."

"That may be so, but if we are going to cooperate with each other, we need information from both sides." Another voice spoke up.

Alex took a step back and glared at all of the people in there. She had a feeling she was being ganged up on.

"You all are sticking your nose in somewhere you don't belong." She said flatly.

"Be that as it may-" a new voice started, but Alex interrupted them.

"What time is it?"

Dumbledore looked at his watch and his eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Almost midnight, I think it's time to take this up another day." He said.

Nobody moved. Alex's eyes remained hard. Dumbledore sighed.

"I understand you don't want to talk today, so how about tomorrow?" he said pleasantly.

There was an instant uproar.

"She won't come back!"

"It's unlikely we could ever find her again!"

"I say we just go through the night!"

"What about Veritaserum?"

Dumbledore raised both of his hands up.

" We will wait till tomorrow." He said with a note of finality.

He walked over to Alex and stuck a note in her pocket.

"I will expect you to be here tomorrow Alexandra." He said quite clearly. Then his voice quieted down and said:

"I will personally come looking for you if you aren't."

Alexandra gave him a curt nod. Truthfully, she didn't have any intentions of coming back here. Dumbledore stood there looking straight into her eyes for a few seconds before nodding.

"Albus, you can't be serous-" started a bright red haired man in the back.

"I am and I don't want anyone arguing." He said then nodded to Alexandra.

Alex turned then started walking graceful strides to the highest window that looked like it had a tree outside of it.

First, she jumped a great leap to the next highest window, then made another jump to her destination. Before she made her 'escape', she realized she had one more question to ask. She turned around back to Dumbledore. Everyone was watching her with hard eyes.

"One more question, where am I?" she asked.

Looking at her straight in the eye, he said

"London, England."

A fury bust within her, but she quickly stuffed it.

Unfortunately, it didn't go unnoticed.

She gave everyone a curt nod then opened the window. It was raining outside, almost as bad as the last time.

She jumped out the window, immediately getting drowned with water. She started to run at top speed west, where she knew a forest was somewhere around there.

She never looked back.

_I promise that it doesn't end here. Remember to Review!!!_

_-Ash_


	5. Alex's Meal

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I've been really caught up with school and everything. By the way….HAPPY THANKSGIVING. **

**Alex POV.**

I hate the rain.

Not only does it make me look like a total mess, but when rain mixes with dirt, it creates mud. That mud gets all over oneself until they are a complete brown mess. Right now I am one of those unfortunate people who are covered in mud, and for the second time, I look like a half drowned cat.

I currently was running west, towards the forest. With my heightened senses including sight, I could start to see the outline of trees about four miles ahead of me.

Immediately after I jumped out the window from inside the house, a wave of freshness hit me. It was then when I realized how _appetizing _ each one of the people in there smelled. It hit me like a brick wall. It was a very good thing that I was so distracted that I forgot my thirst.

My thirst. I could have snorted. My thirst was so bad right now that it felt like something was clawing at my neck.

I needed blood, and fast.

Hence why I was heading to the forest.

One mile to go. I was faintly worried that any humans had seen me, but as the thought went into my mind, I immediately dismissed it. At the speeds I was going, it would be impossible for a human to see me.

Running was always an escape for me. I didn't have to focus on anything while running, it was like a sixth sense.

I could start to see the landscape changing under my. I just passed the outlining of the entrance to the forest. The scent of pine trees filled my nostrils. It was a huge relief for the senses of everyone else to be long gone. Just thinking of humans made the thirst in me go wild.

Unfortunately, I couldn't open all of my senses until I was deeper in the forest. Not only would it be less likely for a human to see her, but also there would be more game.

I could see myself now, a half drowned woman with pitch black eyes and blood running down her chin, sucking the life out of a poor defenseless dear.

Attractive.

My sensitive ears started to pick up running water. Ahead of me I could see a river, maybe 15 yards wide. I couldn't help but let a grin come on my lips.

I started to increase my speed until I was heading for the river straight on. When I reached the edge of it, I took a great leap.

It felt like I was flying through the air. I was sure the adrenaline would have been great if I was still human.

I gracefully landed on the balls of my feet when I reached the other side of the river. Still smiling I turned around to see the other side. I over jumped by a few yards, but it wasn't bad.

Turning again to where I was headed, I took a deep breath ready to start running again.

This was a mistake.

Though, I suppose, its not a _true_ mistake per say, seeing as there wasn't any humans in the area. Still, if I wanted to go deeper in the forest I should have waited to take a breath.

Almost immediately, the smell of a black bear filled myself. Nothing else in the world mattered anymore. There was nothing that was going to get in the way of myself and the blood.

I tore off towards the east; the smell came from about two miles from where I used to be standing. The scent was still driving me crazy; I couldn't have stopped even if I wanted to.

After what seemed like seconds, I was in a small clearing. The large bear was on the other side, not even hearing me approach. It was to busy eating berries by the bush.

I swiftly fell into a low crouch, my fingers were curved like claws, and my teeth were completely bared, bottom and top.

A low growl emitted from my throat. The bear looked up momentarily surprised, and it started to get up.

It was too late the moment I got a whiff of its sent.

In less than half a second, I was across the clearing. Swiftly I wrapped my hands around its neck and a loud crack seemed to flow through the forest.

Blood started to trickle down the neck as I bit into the throat. Warm liquid flow down _my_ throat and I slowly came to my senses. I felt the extra blood that I couldn't get in my mouth slide down my chin and shirt.

Finally when the bear was completely dried of blood I got up and looked around. The bear looked so pitiful which is to be expected I suppose seeing as its dead.

I gave out a soft sigh.

I walked over to a tree and ripped it out of the ground roots and all, quickly I buried the bear and put the tree firmly back in place.

With another look at my handy work I took off in search of more prey.

In a total of a hour, I managed to find another bear (grizzly this time) an elk, and two deer. All in all, it was quite a satisfying meal.

**Sorry for the short chapter but my thoughts are all bunched up right now, give me a minute to get them sorted and I should be starting on chapter five. :-)**


	6. Dumbledore's Return

**Told ya I would update soon didn't I? **

**Alex POV.**

I was currently sitting on a big boulder by the river that I had passed a hour ago.

My thoughts were all clear now, thanks to my 'meals.' The next thing that I need to figure out is where I want to go from here.

Going back to the U.S. would be useless, considering that I'm already across the Atlantic ocean. I suppose that it would be wasteful to not stay here in Europe. Even if I have to deal with the wizards, it might cause trouble if I go to another continent. Like the old man said, they would come and 'find me.'

Originally, I would have laughed at the thought.

Now, I can't say I would put it past them.

Which brings me back to my problem: where to go. I could easily rent a house, but I don't feel like taking the time to do it. It would be wasteful considering that-

I already bought a house…

Oh.

I'm a little surprised that I didn't think of it before. Around 1933 I had a house built not to far from here when I decided it was time to get out of the states due to the depression. I hadn't been there in _years. _

I remember vividly that there was a river by it and if you went upstream you could easily find the house.In that case, a new thought came to mind:

Was this the river?

My eyes quickly scanned my surroundings. Knowing that I haven't been here in a long time, it's a big possibility that this is the wrong river.

But I think that this is one of the moments that the saying 'you don't know till you try' comes into place.

On that note, I took off upstream. My eyes were scanning the woods in front of me. Once I was a few miles from where I was, I saw the back of a house. I started to grin.

Increasing my speed I ran around the house and stopped in front to examine it.

The house was exactly as I remembered, it had a black fence surrounding it, though it was rusting. The house itself had many windows and was quite large. The glass and door looked antique, which is to be expected. The house had vines going up the sides and had a reddish tinge that was on the white paint. It almost looked like a gothic Victorian style.

Some people might think that a weird family lives here, (via Adams family) but I don't think that anyone would jump to a conclusion that a vampire to lives here. Well, I wouldn't expect one to live in it, but I don't really have a say, do I?

I carefully started to walk up the steps incase if there was rotting wood. Once I made it to the top in one piece, (as if wood could hurt me) I slowly opened the carved door.

The inside interior wasn't exactly helping with the gothic/Adams family theory.

The color scheme of the whole house seemed to center around crimson red (a personal favorite) white and black. All in all, it's ironic. Personally, I enjoy the color red and…

I think I need to repaint.

The furniture was all covered in white sheets. I took off one and under it appeared to be a small table with a red vase that had a very complicated pattern and dead flowers.

Lovely.

Looks like it's time to roll up my sleeves.

I spent a whole two hours polishing and cleaning until everything was up and running again. From where I walked in led to the living room that was quite spectacular if I do say so myself. You could go into the kitchen from toe living room and from the kitchen to the dining room (not that I would every use them.) There was also an extra bathroom that was completely beautiful.

Back to the living room there was a great staircase with glass rails going up to the next floor. The top floor was just as beautiful as the bottom. The walls facing the kitchen were also made of glass. There were a few spare bedrooms that could be used for anything.

At the end of the hall there were a bunch of windows together that on looked the front yard. The same pattern happened at the other side of the hall except the view was towards the forest.

I had to clean every room until there was only one left to tackle.

And that was my room.

I decided that I might as well get a move on.

I opened the door and the room itself was immediately one of my favorite things about the house.

The colors seemed to consist of a deep red and black, which didn't bother me too much. My cd collection was pushed to the far side of the room, along with a stereo system. A black leather couch was to the right wall and windows were along the other side of the room.

Two doors were on my left of the room. I went into the first one. This room, to my great surprise, was another bathroom. It was complete with a vanity and a huge shower.

It was pretty refreshing.

The other door led to my closet. To say that I didn't like clothes would be a lie. Vampires often had the tendency to look good. A high heeled shoe of a skirt isn't uncomfortable as humans might think.

Quite honestly, I think its nice to, well, look nice.

After spending ten good minutes cleaning everything in the room, I wondered around the house to look at my handy work.

I really can't believe that I forgot about this house.

As I was walking past the mirror in the living room I nearly groaned. Blood was still dripping down my chin and neck. I felt the venom start to pool in my mouth, looking at blood always made me a bit thirsty. On the bright side my eyes were a full topaz color. I was probably good for another two weeks or so.

Looking at myself I remembered the note that the old coot had put inside my pocket. Glancing at the clock I realized that it had been a full 14 hours since I saw my 'captives.'

In all honesty, what harm could a note do? When I touch it could it turn me in to a frog? Somehow I didn't think it could.

I reached down to my pocket and took the small scrap of paper out. With a resigned sigh I opened it up. Loopy handwriting greeted me.

_Dear Alexandra, _

(I barley refrained from scowling)

_I am sure you have done all you have wanted so far, and I hope you have had a pleasant rest of the day. Remember, I am expecting you back at headquarters whenever you find yourself available, but still within twenty-four hours after you left. Keep in mind, I will come find you if you don't come. Watch out for the ferrets._

_Yours Always,_

_Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore_

My first thoughts were centered about how would the old coot know that I have done everything I had wanted to do? I quickly reread the letter.

"Watch out for the ferrets?" I questioned out loud.

Looking back I really wish I hadn't done that.

On the word 'ferret' The world started to spin and emerge in different colors. I felt like all of the walls were pressing in on me, threatening to break. Even though vampires don't need to breath it was getting really uncomfortable. The walls kept coming in and I thought I was going to be a little compact box in no time.

Suddenly, The pressing stopped and with a huge jolt, I realized that I just landed on the floor. When I opened my eyes I realized that I was now in the same room that I had left hours ago. My back was against the floor so I was able so see the place quickly.

Same people too.

Moody was looking at me. His hand kept twitching to his wand. Rather surprising seeing as almost everyone else had their wands already drawn.

Severus was looking at me coldly (surprise surprise) with a sneer on his face. You'd think that I was scum on the bottom of his shoe.

He loves me, really.

More and more familiar people I saw. My eyes landed on Tonks who waved cheerily at me. Finally my eyes came to rest on Dumbledore. Quite honestly, he hadn't changed much.

There was the same twinkle in his eyes and he seemed to be sucking on a candy while looking down at me. That's when I realized I was still on the floor.

I got up and leaned against the wall beside me. I had completely forgotten the mess on my face, so dearest Tonks decided that I didn't know it was there and took it on herself to enlighten me.

She reached in her pocket and pulled out a towel (God knows why she had one there) and walked over to hand it to me.

"You have a little, ah, blood on your face." She said while making gestures at her own face. She held the towel out for me to take.

I didn't really want to stay looking like a mess, so I grabbed the towel.

"Thanks Tonks."

As I was wiping the blood off my face Tonks leaned on the wall by me. I studied her carefully. Tonks really isn't as bad as other people in here (coughseveruscough)

When I was done wiping my mouth I looked at the bloody towel and offered it back to Tonks. She smiled hesitantly and said that I could keep in.

Naturally I just shrugged and put it in my pocket.

Dumbledore cleared his throat for our 'undivided attention.' He was smiling at me.

"I'm very glad that you were able to join us, though I am a bit surprised. I wasn't expecting you until later."

I nearly rolled my eyes.

Then I heard someone mumble from the corner that they wished that I wouldn't come at all. At first I thought it was one of the red heads, but then my eyes landed on Severus.

"Believe me Severus," I started to say. My face was a mask of seriousness. "from the time I left through the window I missed you charming company immediately." Of course he sneered at me and said"

"I personally feel that you being here creates a risk for all of us and we all would be much happier if you weren't here."

That hurt. Really.

My eyes turned to Dumbledore

"Is that what you all think? That my being here is only a risk for you?" my voice was incredulous.

Before Dumbledore could answer Severus started to speak again.

"The last time I checked you weren't in danger of being eaten."

Quite honestly, they weren't doing so well in the friendship area.

Except maybe Tonks.

…And the old coot.

Well….at least their _trying_.

"Just ignore Snape, I do." Tonks whispered to me.

"No, they should know." I said, not bothering to lower my voice.

Instead of looking at Snape I was turned to Dumbledore. He was watching me intently. I pointed to myself for emphases.

"Me, along with any other vampire I have contact with, could be implicated if this ends badly."

"I'm sure it won't come to that." Dumbledore said with a note of finality.

I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off.

"Before we begin I would like to introduce you to the rest of the Order."

On that note he had everyone go in a circle and introduce themselves to me. Altogether, not really a bad bunch.

Dumbledore took control again.

"Now that your back, I think we can get started with the questions." He was _so_ cheerful. How anybody could be this happy I know not.

I ran a hand nervously through my hair. I have never ever even considered telling the immortal worlds secrets. Sure, good vampires who actually cared when turning another humans into vampires stuck around to explain things. I suppose that their not necessarily _good _or _caring _because I heard this one vampire's story, and it was not good at all.

But anyway, when it's that kind of situation its excused. Oh, I don't know. The two vampires are on even ground, but since none of these people are vampires I'm not sure that it necessarily…..

"Are you ready, Alexandra?" Dumbledore said, breaking me out of my musings.

I bit down on my bottom lip. Everyone was looking at my with their eyebrows creased. Snape had his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Is something wrong, Alexandra?" Dumbledore pressed. I gave out a sigh.

"The thing is that if I told you what comes with being a vampire I'd be breading the rules, and broken rules desire consequences." I tried to explain.

If anything this only confused them further. Snape seemed to decide that it was time for another heart warming comment.

"I assumed that the only rule vampires had was kill as many people as possible." His voice filled with sarcasm.

"Of course not!"I snapped at him. I wasn't really in the mood for sarcasm.

"Then perhaps you could explain, after all we are not exactly completely mortal either." Dumbledore tried to calm my nerves.

It kind of worked.

"A vampires first rule is to keep our existence a secret. We couldn't afford to have the humans know about us. The results would be chaotic." I explained. I started to slide down into the nearest chair.

Dumbledore was nodding thoughtfully.

"This of course makes sense, how about we start with your own story to get a better understanding of yourself?" he suggested.

After a moment I nodded.


	7. A Short Conversation

**Alex P.O.V.**

They stared at me expectantly. I sat pleasantly and watched them for any sign of irritation. True to my thoughts Snape was the first one to speak up.

"Well?"

If you could count a word as speaking up. I silently debated how much I should tell these 'wizards' if I wanted to tell them anything. In the end, I decided to go with the phrase 'short and sweet.'

"I was dying of Cholera in the late 1800's when a vampire found me on the outskirts of town and bit me." I stated in a tired voice.

In truth, to this day I don't know who the vampire was. The question always just hangs there waiting to be answered-

"Is that it?" said the jolly voice of Albus Dumbledore.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

A thought suddenly came up in my mind and almost immediately I acted on it. I put down my hands on my lap and stared at them like they were the only things in the world.

"I don't like talking about it."

Which was, partially the truth. Sometimes I really hated talking about it. My story wasn't exactly what one would call a 'happy ever after.'

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dumbledore nodding sympathetically, mad eye was sputtering, and Snape's temple looked fit to burst.

Heh Heh.

I finally saw fit to look up.

Dumbledore was looking at me sadly and the others were looking at him as if he was insane.

"Yes, of course, I don't understand but I'm sure that it is a very sad tale. Well! As you might have noticed some of our order members are missing so I can't see fit to carry on this conversation. I am very certain this will not be the last time I see you but until next time, cheerio!"

Alex gaped at him. The last thing she saw was a mischevious twinkle in the old mans eye and everyone elses dumbfounded looks.

She felt a tug un her navel then, the next thing she knew, she was flat on her back staring up at the forest around her.

It by the same river too.

Not believing her luck she got up and ran straight to her house fully intending to take a long, hot shower.

**Yes, I know it is terribly short but I'm pretty sure that the next one will be long. In the words of Albus Dumbledore: Cheerio!**


End file.
